yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarc/Gallery
Official Supreme King Dragon Zarc Humanoid Form.png|Full body view of Zarc-Yūya. Sketches Zarc Sketch.jpg|Official Picture of Zarc drawn by one of the ARC V animators. Zarc drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga.png|Zarc drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga. Openings & Endings |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Leo, Darkness, Zarc and Ray.jpg |-|Dashing Pendulum= Dashing Pendulum Dimension Counterparts.png|Zarc in ED 6 Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 45 Yuya's Madness.png Episode 46 Berserk Mode Second Stage.png Ep46 Awakened Yūya.png Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Yuya Possessed by Darkness.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png Yuya defeats the Obelisk Force.png Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Mieru sees two souls in Yūya's heart.png Episode 47 Yuto's shadow.png Episode 48 Berserk Mode Triggered.png Yuto inside Yuya 2.png |-|Season 2= Episode 51 Ep51 Yūya awakened.png Episode 87 Berserk Yuya attack.jpg Ep87 Raikiri attacks Yūya.png Berserk Yuya 87-5.jpg Berserk Yuya 87.jpg Berserk Yuya 87-6.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Berserk Yuya, Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion.png Ep88 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png Yuya and Wings of Supreme King .jpg Ep88 Darkness Yuri.png Ep88 Darkness Yugo.png Yuya and Yuto 883.jpg Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 88.png Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Yuya 882.jpg Episode 92 Ep 92 Darkness Dark Rebellion.png Yuya 92-1.png Yuto 92-1.png Yuto 92-2.png Ep 92 Darkness Odd Eyes and Yuya.png Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes 92-1.png Ep92 Awakened Yūya shouting.png |-|Season 3= Episode 123 Yuri and Asuka 123-1.png Yuri's Shadow.jpg Episode 125 Ep125 Darkness kills Parasite.png Yuya 125-07.png Yuto 125-03.png Yuto-Yuya 125-0.png Yuya 125-9.png Yuya 125-7.png Yuya 125-10.png Yuya 125-8.png Demon Duelist 125.jpg Yuya 125-4.jpg Yuya 125-6.png Episode 126 Zarc 126-00.png Zarc.jpg Ep126 Zarc became the Duel champion Full.png Ep126 Zarc defeats an opponent.png Ep126 Odd Eyes Dragon and Zarc running.png Ep126 Zarc2.png Ep126 Zarc injuring an opponent.png Zarc 126-5.png Zarc 126-6.png Zarc 126-7.png Ep126 Zarc smiling.png Zarc 126-2.jpg Zarc 126-3.jpg Zarc 126-01.png Ep126 Zarc speaking with his dragons.PNG Zarc and the Four Dragons 126.png Zarc 126-4.jpg Ep126 Zarc fuses with his dragon.PNG Zarc 126-0.png Zarc-126.png Zarc 126-8.png Ep126 Leo, Yūya, Reiji, Reira, Yūshō and Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Episode 127 Zarc 127.png Episode 128 Yuya 128-4.png Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Reiji and Yuya 128.png Yuya 128-2.jpg Yuya 128-5.jpg Yuya 128-6.png Yuya 128-9.png Yuya 128-7.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Yūya activates Twin Big Shield.png Ep129 Yūshō and Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 129-20.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya looks at Reiji.png Yuto and Yuya 129.png Yuya 129-4.jpg Ep129 Reiji and Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 129-1.png Yuya 129-10.png Yuya 129-2.png Yuya 129-3.png Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Yuya 129.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya smiling.png Awakened Yūya surprises.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya trapped 2.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya trapped.png Yuya 129-5.png Yuya 129-12.png Episode 130 Ep130 Awakened Yūya trapped.png Episode 131 Ep131 Awakened Yūya2.png Yuri 131-3.png Episode 132 Yuri and Yugo 132.png Ep132 Yūri approaches Yūgo.png Yugo0426.png Yuri and Yugo 132-1.png Yuri 132-1.png Zarc25.png Yuri and Yugo 132-2.png Yuri and Yusho 132-0.png Yuri 132-00.png Yuri 132-2.png Yuri 132-3.png Ep132 Yūri appears.png Yuri and Reiji 132.png Yuri and Yusho 132.png Yuri 132-13.png Yuri 132-4.jpg Yuri 132-14.png Ep132 Yūya.png Ep132 Yūri2.png Ep132 Yūri laughing.png Reira, Reiji, Yuya 132.jpg Yuri 132-15.png Yuya 132.png Yuri 132-10.png Yuri 132-11.png Yuri 132-12.png Yuri 132-5.png Yuri 132.png Yuri and Yusho 132.jpg Ep132 Yūya looking at Yūri vs Yūshō.png Episode 133 Yuri 133-9.png Ep133 Yūri5.png Yuri 133-1.jpg Ep133 Yūri activates the effect of Seed Cannon Salvo.png Yuri 133-2.png Yuri and Yusho 133.png Yuri 133-7.png Ep133 Yūri.jpg Ep133 Yūri, Reiji and Reira surprised.PNG Ep133 Yūri2.jpg Yuri 133-3.png Yugo and Yuri 133.jpg Ep133 Yūri Synchro Summon.png Yuri 133-4.png Ep133 Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons.JPG Clear Wing and Yuri 133.png Yuri 133-5.png Yuri 133-10.png Yuri 133-6.png Yuri 133-8.jpg Ep133 Yūri3.JPG Ep133 Leo watching Yūri and Starve Venom.png Ep133 Yūri4.JPG Yusho and Yuri 133.jpg Yuri 133-21.png Yuya 133-5.png Yuya 133.jpg Episode 134 Ep134 Yūya's rage.png Ep134 Yūri compliments Yūya.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya2.png Ep134 Yūri activates his Duel Disk.png Ep134 Yūya activates his Duel Disk.png Ep134 Joeri VS Yuya.png Ep134 Yūri Summons Ophrys Scorpio.png Ep134 Yūri Summons Darling Cobra.png Ep134 Yūri activates his Magic Card Fusion.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya in pain after Yūri Summons Starve Venom.png Ep134 Yūri tells Yūya to surrender.png Ep134 Yūya hesitates to take Odd Eyes.png Yuya 134-19.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya resist.png Yuri 134.png Ep134 Yūya explains the effect of Starlight Force.png Ep134 Yūri attacks Drago Remora with Clear Wing.png Ep134 Yūri smiles.png Ep134 Yūri ends his turn.png Ep134 Yūya thinks to Summon Dark Rebellion.png Ep134 Yūto tells Yūya to Summon Odd Eyes.png Yuto and Yuya 134.png Yuya 134.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon.png Ep134 Yūto is fully consumed by the darkness.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya.png Ep134 Yūri excited.png Yuya 134-0.png Ep134 Yūri.png Ep134 Yūri and Clear Wing.png Ep134 Shocked Yūya and Odd Eyes.png Yuri 134-2.png Ep134 Awakened Yūri.png Episode 135 Yuya 135.png Ep135 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya 135-14.png Yuya 135-4.png Yuya 135-23.png Yuya 135-24.png Yuya 135-22.png Yuya 135-15.png Yuya 135-17.png Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png Yuya 135-13.png Ep135 Yūya activates Evasion.png Yuya 135-16.png Yuya and Reiji 135-1.png Reira, Yuya, and Reiji 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Yuya 135-18.png Yuya 135-19.png Yuya 135-9.png Yuya 135-25.png Yuya 135.jpg Yuya 135-2.png Yuya 135-20.png Lancers 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-3.png Yuri and Yuya 135-12.png Edo and Lancers 135-4.png Yuya 135-12.png Yuri, Yuya, Reira 135-1.png Yuya 135-10.png Yuya 135-3.jpg Yuri and Yuya 135.png Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135.png Ep135 Yūya changes the ATK of Odd Eyes.png Ep135 Yūya attacks Starve Venom with Odd Eyes.png Yuri and Yuya 135-00.png Yuya 135-21.png Yuya 135-5.png Yuya 135-26.png Yuya and Yuri 135-4.png Yuya 135-6.png Yuri 135-26.png Zarc 135.png Episode 136 Zarc 136-0.png Zarc 136-1.png Zarc 136-4.png Ep136 Zarc VS Edo and Sora.png Zarc 136-2.png Ep136 Zarc Pendulum Summon.png Zarc 136-3.png Zarc 136-15.png Zarc 136-5.png Zarc 136-12.png Zarc 136-16.png Zarc 136-6.png Zarc 136-7.png Zarc 136-8.png Ep136 Zarc Summons Astrograph Magician.png Zarc 136-13.png Zarc 136-9.png Sora, Zarc, Edo 136.png Zarc 136-10.png Ep136 Zarc Integration Summon.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136-7.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136-2.png Zarc 136-18.png Zarc 136-14.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136.png Zarc 136-19.png Zarc, Kaito, Shun 136.png Episode 137 Zarc 137-1.jpg Zarc 137-10.png Zarc 137-2.png Zarc 137-3.png Zarc and Shun 137.png Zarc 137-12.png Zarc 137-4.png Zarc 137-11.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-1.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-2.png Zarc and kaito 137.png Zarc 137-5.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-3.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 137.png Zarc 137-6.png Zarc, Jack, Gongenzaka 137.png Zarc and Darkwurmr 137.png Episode 138 Gongenzaka, Zarc, Jack 138.png Zarc 138-1.png Zarc 138-2.png Zarc 138-3.png Zarc 138-4.png Zarc 138-4.jpg Zarc and Jack 138.png Zarc 138-0.jpg Zarc 138-01.png Zarc 138-7.png Zarc 138-2.jpg Zarc 138-6.png Zarc 138-03.png Zarc 138-3.jpg Zarc 138-02.png Zarc 138-11.png Zarc and Gongenzaka 138.png Zarc 138-10.png Zarc 138-13.png Zarc 138-12.png Zarc 138-8.png Zarc 138-9.png Episode 139 Zarc 139-1.png Zarc 139-2.png Zarc 139-3.png Zarc 139-4.png Zarc 139-5.png Zarc 139-6.png Crow and Zarc 139.png Zarc 139-7.png Zarc 139-8.png Zarc 139-9.png Zarc 139-1.jpg Zarc 139-10.png Zarc 139-11.png Zarc 139-13.png Zarc 139-12.png Zarc 139-14.png Zarc 139-15.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 139-0.png Leo and Zarc 139-2.png Zarc Full Body View 139.jpg Zarc 139-0.png Zarc 139-16.png Zarc 139-17.png Zarc 139-18.png Leo and Zarc 139-4.png Ep 140 PV.jpg Episode 140 Zarc 140-1.png Zarc 140-02.png Zarc 140-2.png Zarc-Yuya 140-1.png Zarc 140-3.png Zarc 140-0.png Zarc 140-3.jpg Zarc 140-12.png Zarc 140-13.png Zarc 140-4.png Zarc and Starve Venom 140.png Zarc 140-11.png Zarc and Rey-Reira 140.png Zarc, Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140.png Zarc 140-9.png Zarc 140-10.png Zarc 140-8.png Zarc 140-5.png Yuya and Yuzu 140.png Yuya 140-3.png Yuya 140-4.png Yuya 140.png Zarc-Yuya 140-01.png Zarc-Yuya 140.jpg Zarc 140.png Zarc 140-6.png Episode 145 Zarc 145.png Episode 146 Zarc 146.png Episode 147 Zarc 147.png DVD ARC-V DVD vol 12.png Arc-V DVD Volume 35.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Zarc